militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
27th Infantry Regiment (United States)
27th Regiment}} |motto=''Nec aspera terrent'' No Fear on Earth |march=''Wolfhound March'' |mascot="Kolchak" A pure bred Russian Wolfhound |battles=Philippine-American War Banana Wars Russian Civil War *Siberian Expedition World War II *Battle of Pearl Harbor *Guadalcanal Campaign *New Georgia Campaign *Philippines Campaign (1944–1945) Korean War *Battle of Pusan Perimeter Vietnam War *Tet Offensive Operation Golden Pheasant Operation Just Cause Gulf War Iraq War Afghanistan War |anniversaries=Organization Day (Victory at the Battle of Bayan) 2 May |decorations= |current_commander= |notable_commanders=Lewis Millett |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 27th Infantry Regiment, nicknamed the Wolfhounds, is a unit of the United States Army established in 1901, that served in the Philippine-American War, in the Siberian Intervention after World War I, and as part of the 25th Infantry Division ("Tropic Lightning") during World War II, the Korean War, and later the Vietnam War. More recently the regiment is currently deployed to Afghanistan for the second time, following two deployments to Iraq. The regimental march is the Wolfhound March. Service history The 27th Infantry Regiment was established by act of Congress on 2 February 1901 and saw its first combat action while serving as part of the American Force sent to quell the Philippine Insurrection on the island of Mindanao. During the Russian Civil War, the 27th Infantry served in the American Expeditionary Force sent to Siberia in 1918. This campaign has become an integral part of unit's history. The tenacious pursuit tactics of the regiment won the respect of the Bolsheviks, who gave them the name "Wolfhounds." This emblem continues to serve as the symbol of the 27th Infantry Regiment. On 1 March 1921, the 27th Infantry Regiment was assigned to the Hawaiian Division. It served in the Hawaiian Division for over twenty years until it was relieved on 26 August 1941, and assigned to the 25th Infantry Division. Stationed in Hawaii, they were some of first to fire back at attacking Japanese war planes during Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor. The film and book by James Jones From Here to Eternity was based on some of the Wolfhound regimental life. After seeing extensive action in the Pacific theater during World War II, specially on the island of Guadalcanal during the Battle of Mount Austen, the Galloping Horse, and the Sea Horse, it fought in the last days of the New Georgia Campaign on the right flank on the advance on Munda, Solomon Islands, later during the Battle of Luzon and the ensuing occupation of Japan, the 27th Infantry Regiment earned the nickname "Gentle Wolfhounds" for their loving support of the Holy Family Orphanage. Occupation duties were cut short in July, 1950, when the 27th Infantry Regiment departed for Pusan, Korea, to assist in holding the Pusan perimeter at the onset of the Korean War. The unit saw heavy action throughout the war, where they were considered the "fire brigade" for the 25th Infantry Division – in essence, making first combat contact with enemy forces. They saw significant fighting at Sandbag Castle. The commander of the 27th Infantry Regiment offered David Hackworth command of a new volunteer raider unit; Hackworth created the 27th Wolfhound Raiders and led them from August to November 1951. The 27th earned ten campaign streamers and three Presidential Unit Citations. Upon conclusion of hostilities in Korea, the unit returned to Schofield Barracks. The 2nd Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment, entered the Vietnam War in January, 1966. During their five-year stay in Vietnam, the unit earned two valorous unit citations, and proved to be one of the last 25th Infantry Division units to return home. The Regiment participated in Operation Junction City and fought during the Tet Offensive. The regiment finally returned to Hawaii in April, 1971. On 10 June 1987, the 2nd Battalion was relieved from their assignment to the 25th Infantry Division, and assigned to the 7th Infantry Division at Fort Ord, California. During their tour at Fort Ord the 2nd and 3rd Battalions were deployed to Honduras in 1988 in support of "Operation Golden Pheasant" and in 1989 they were deployed to Panama in support of "Operation Just Cause." On 15 September 1993, the battalion was inactivated and relieved from assignment to the 7th Infantry Division. The 2nd Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment, was again activated on 31 August 1995, and this unit again carries its thirty battle streamers and twelve unit citations on its colors. The motto "Nec Aspera Terrent" translates to "Frightened by no Difficulties," as "Aspera" is Latin for "Work" or "Difficulty" and "Terrent" is Latin for "Fear," the same root as "Terror." It is often stated as "No Fear on Earth." The 4th Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment, was active in the 3rd Brigade, 25th Infantry Division (L) at Schofield Barracks on the island of Oahu in Hawaii during the late 1980s and early 1990s. Also assigned to the 3rd Brigade was the 1st Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment. Elements of 4th Battalion were deployed during Operation Desert Storm and served as guards for Gen. Norman Schwarzkopf during their deployment. They also participated in clearing operations in Kuwait and a security element for later peace talks. Medal of Honor recipients World War II Medal of Honor recipients include: * Charles W. Davis, Captain, 2nd Battalion's executive officer, 27th IN Korean War Medal of Honor recipients include: * John W. Collier, Corporal, Company C, 27th IN * Reginald B. Desiderio, Captain, Company E, 27th IN * Benito Martinez, Corporal, Company A, 27th IN * Lewis L. Millett, Captain, Company E, 27th IN * Jerome A. Sudut, Second Lieutenant, Company B, 27th IN Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipients include: * John F. Baker, Jr., Sergeant (Then Pfc.), Company A, 2nd Battalion, 27th IN * Charles C. Fleek, Sergeant, Company C, 1st Battalion, 27th IN * Robert F. Foley, Captain, Company A, 2nd Battalion, 27th IN * Paul R. Lambers, Staff Sergeant, Company A, 2nd Battalion, 27th IN * Riley L. Pitts, Captain, Company C, 2nd Battalion, 27th IN Regimental distinctive insignia The 27th Infantry Regiment consists of two battalions; the 1/27 and 2/27. Although some believe that there are actually two separate distinctive unit insignia (DUI) (aka unit crest) which are issued in pairs, the Wolfhound crests: one for the 1st Battalion Wolfhound unit crest which has the Wolfhound facing to the left and 2nd Battalion Wolfhound crest has the Wolfhound facing to the right on the crest. While in a Class A uniform there are two different crests worn, one on each shoulder with the motto toward the shoulder seam and the head of the Wolfhound facing forward. Charitable activities Both battalions of the 27th Infantry have entered the 50th year of the regiment's relationship with the children and staff of the Holy Family Home Orphanage, Osaka, Japan. During Christmas 1949, Wolfhounds visited the orphanage to deliver gifts and hold a Christmas party for the children. Recognizing the needs of the children, and the then-limited capacity for self-help in postwar Japan, the regiment turned what was to have been a one-time occurrence into flow of supplies, food, building materials, medical assistance, and most importantly, love from American soldiers and their families to the orphans. Soldiers from 1st and 2nd Battalions return to Japan every Christmas, and two children from the orphanage have visited Schofield Barracks annually since 1957. The relationship was recognized by Hollywood in 1956 when members of the regiment were profiled in the 1955 film, Three Stripes In The Sun, starring Aldo Ray. Battalion commanders *1st Battalion **2013–Present LTC Charles Bergman **2011-2013 LTC Todd Fox **2009-2011 LTC Brown **2006-2009 LTC Rich "Flip" Wilson (Strykers) **2002-2005 LTC C. Scott Leith **1981-1982 LTC William Peterson **1982-1985 LTC Howard Thacher Linke **1985-1987 LTC William Crittinden *2nd Battalion **1986-1988 LTC Joe Trez **1988-1991 LTC Alan J. Rock **1991-1993 LTC Randy Glass **1995- 1997 LTC Greg Lynch **1997-1999 LTC Jon Smart **1999-2001 LTC Lee **2001-2003 LTC Tom Guthrie **2003-2005 LTC Walter E. Piatt **2005-2008 LTC Drew Meyerowich **2008–2010 LTC Raul E. Gonzalez **2010–2012 LTC Daniel Wilson **2012–Present LTC Barrett M. Bernard *3rd Battalion **1987-1989 LTC Joseph Hunt **1989-190 LTC Scott Hutchinson 1989-1990 Col Lynwood Burney (Cold Steel) Note - Col Burney was 2nd Brigade Cdr 7th ID which consisted of 2/27, 3/27, and 5/21 *4th Battalion (inactive) **1991–1993 LTC Danny R. McKnight *1993–? LTC William B. Caldwell, IV Campaign credits Philippine Insurrection: Mindanao World War I: Siberia 1918; Siberia 1919 World War II: Central Pacific; Guadalcanal; Northern Solomons (with arrowhead); Luzon Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 Vietnam: Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII Armed Forces Expeditions: Panama Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for SANGNYONG-NI *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for TAEGU *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for HAN RIVER *Valorous Unit Award for CU CHI DISTRICT *Valorous Unit Award for SAIGON *Philippine Presidential Unit Citation for 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for MASAN-CHINJU *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for MUNSAN-NI *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA *Meritorious Unit Award Operation Iraqi Freedom 2007-2009 *Valorous Unit Award Operation Enduring Freedom 2011-2012 Depictions in media James Jones wrote From Here to Eternity and The Thin Red Line based on his experiences in Schofield Barracks, Hawaii during the Attack of Pearl Harbor and Guadalcanal during the Battle of Mount Austen, the Galloping Horse, and the Sea Horse as a member of the 27th Infantry Regiment. The movie Three Stripes in the Sun (1955) is based on the New Yorker Magazine article The Gentle Wolfhound by Ely Jacques Kahn, Jr. References External links * 1st Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment - US Army website * Wolfhounds website * A 1987 U.S. Army news archive about Wolfhounds training at the Jungle Operations Training Center. * 0027 Category:Allied intervention in the Russian Civil War Category:Military units and formations established in 1901 Category:Military units and formations of the Philippine–American War 027 USInfReg0027 Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army in the Vietnam War